


Momentary

by sabinelagrande



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become second nature to look for the perfect moment, the perfect opening, the perfect opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary

Danny has thought about Luke for a long time, in the way that one thinks of a teammate, examining him from every angle, assessing weaknesses and strengths. He has also thought about Luke in the way that one thinks only of certain teammates, inevitable when one is so close to so few people for so long. Those who fight together find it hard not to do everything together. It becomes hard to make outsiders understand them in the same way that someone who stands beside them does.

Luke is not distracting him yet, but he could be, the look of him, his voice, the way he smiles. Distraction is simply a convenient excuse, an acceptable cover for the fact that he wants Luke simply because he wants him, because it makes his heart feel full when he thinks of it.

He has trained for so long that it has become second nature to look for the perfect moment, the perfect opening, the perfect opportunity.

He is going to find it.

They are sitting in the park, underneath a shade tree. There are few people around, a sunbather, a woman and her child. He and Luke are sitting across from each other, and Luke is telling a story, a very funny one. He is laughing so much he can barely finish, and Danny is laughing along with him. He is studying the lines of Luke's face as he laughs, even though he knows them very well. Danny's heart is beating quickly, much more quickly than normal, and while he could slow it, he chooses not to. He chooses to allow himself this.

Luke's story comes to an end, and Luke loses control, doubling over, laughing and laughing. Danny has gone silent, and it takes a moment for Luke to notice. He straightens, looking at Danny in confusion. "Don't tell me that wasn't hilarious."

This is the moment Danny has been looking for, the pivot point, the one that changes everything. His approach is slightly too fast, flawed by his excitement, and he pushes Luke back when he kisses him, just enough that it feels like Luke is leaning away from him. Luke's hands are huge where they clutch his biceps, and Danny doesn't stop, not until the moment is done.

When he tries to go, Luke doesn't let him. A new moment has begun, and Luke presses their lips together again, kissing him hungrily. Danny has all but crawled into his lap, and he only wants to be closer, to feel their bodies next to each other. Luke's mouth on his feels better than he expected, different, making him feel warm all over, as if there is heat spreading through him from the place where they are joined.

Luke pulls away suddenly, not taking his hands away from Danny's arms. "We can't make out in the middle of the park, man," Luke says, panting slightly. He lets Danny go, pushing him away in his haste. He grabs his backpack, standing and offering Danny a hand. "Let's get out of here."

Danny takes it, letting Luke pull him to his feet. He bends to pick up his bag, but he does not take his hand out of Luke's. Luke pulls him away, heedless of the people who might walk by, heedless of anything but need, want, desire.

The moment was, indeed, perfect.


End file.
